


【好兆头 CA】魔豆.Magic bean

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 世界末日刚结束没几天，Aziraphale觉得自己可能在那次全球穿梭的附身之旅中被一些小小的人类心理疾病缠上了，他无法抑制，也无法摆脱。那小小的欲望就像一颗魔豆，只需一滴水，它便拔地而起，直插云霄，一发不可收拾。那通天的藤蔓驱使着他、即使这不太符合常理，天使想，他也只能向自己最亲近的朋友（就目前来看他也仅有这一位朋友）——Crowley求助。而Crowley倍感其扰。





	【好兆头 CA】魔豆.Magic bean

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是你需要知道的预警。  
> 性瘾（被我美化过的）描写有。  
> 暴力性爱有。  
> 公共场合性爱有。

伊甸园之蛇——或者Crowley，此时躺在自己的安心又信赖的大床上。  
他的宽敞、整洁、家装精美的样板间似的公寓最近总算有点生活的气息了，从整洁的床铺终于有了被使用过的痕迹开始。  
铁灰色的墙纸也许不是什么幸福生活家装的推荐色系，但是对于不住在这里的地狱恶魔来讲倒是恰到好处的冰冷。  
从前是这样，只是当你把这种单色系无彩度的装修潜意识地开始跟发生的糟糕事情联系在一起的时候，你就会开始考虑要不要请个设计师，从人情味开始，来改变这个地方。

你如果一定要说是什么事让他有了这个念头的话，是这个，是现在这个正骑在他身上压榨着他两根质量超群的地狱出品生殖器的柔软天使。

如果事情只发生了一两次，你还可以骗自己只是一些因为过度劳累而产生的匪夷所思的梦境，但是当事情发生了三四次，甚至是更多，甚至是当你还没有打算入睡时就有天使突然出现在你的公寓里。  
他抓着你的裤腰带，烟灰色的眼睛上蒙了一层生理泪水，眼角开满了粉色蔷薇，他嘴上一边说着：“帮帮我，Crowley。对不起，Crowley。”，一边胡乱地去试图解开你有些繁琐的皮带扣。  
撒旦啊，这绝对不是梦。

所以他躺在这张安心又信赖且足够宽敞的大床上，他六千年的天使朋友用他本不该拥有的性器官包裹着他两根粗大的阴茎，微笑着在蛇的身上耸动。  
他没抑制、也没想过抑制住自己放浪的呻吟。只是张开自己沾着玫瑰花粉的唇瓣，任凭喉咙挤出的那些绵软又高亢的尖叫在这个大且空旷的房间里、在这些铁灰色和煤灰色的墙纸上反射汇集成一种奇妙的回响。  
Crowley逼迫自己去看着天使的眼睛，有一层像是用独角兽的鬃毛磨出的粉尘似的东西蒙住了他的眼睛。有点像是五彩斑斓的闪粉、或者是美人鱼的鳞片。  
就几秒钟，他发现自己受不了了，最后还是把头偏到了一边，尽量使自己的脑子里想的都是如何去批判这座摆在床头柜上的极简主义台灯的设计理念。  
但是这并不代表自己两根老二顶着的玫红色肉瓣只是想象出来的产物，它真实得很。  
周遭你无法忽视的呻吟、顺着羊脂玉一样细腻的胸脯缓缓流动并最终滴在你腹部上的汗水、被生理泪水浸湿而闪着波光的奶白色睫毛，在下午两点，在高悬于苍穹的太阳光芒耀眼得甚至都能透过厚重的灰色窗帘使其隐隐发光的这样一个时间点，这些东西就真实得就像一团柔软的岩浆，还不忘吞吃着自己的恶魔阴茎。

它甚至称不上是台灯，它只是个会发光的方块，极简主义都是这种让人搞不懂的——操。  
他试过了，他试过去想玄关的盆栽上一次浇水是什么时候，去想如果把室内的装修色调从灰黑色换成什么颜色会比较好看，想过这张床对他一个人来说是不是有些过于的大了，想……  
他还是忍不住想，Aziraphale究竟怎么了。

Aziraphale究竟怎么了。

第一次发生在世界末日平息后的不到七天。那是个午夜，因为不管好事还是坏事，大多都爱发生在午夜。

半夜12点，伦敦也许还不想睡，但是Crowley准备睡了。  
就是这个时候，Aziraphale叩响了他家的门。（现在仔细想想那大概是Aziraphale最客气的一次。）  
伊甸园的蛇为他的朋友拉开房门，他不会像天使那样，噢亲爱的，这么晚了你来有什么事吗？  
他不会，他只是没什么好气地抬起自己的名贵潜水表，在22个首都时间里，他指着伦敦的0点13分，随后又觉得挨着伦敦的地狱时间“太晚了”更能表示他现在的心情，所以他把手指又挪到了地狱时间上。

但Aziraphale甚至都没往他手腕上看，所以Crowley顺着他的视线往下看，天使在直勾勾地盯着他的裆部。  
也许天使只是很想要他的皮带扣，蛇为了缓冲现实给他带来的冲击这样自我安慰道。  
接着Aziraphale说话了，他说得有些勉强，话语断断续续，就好像在努力保持着自己仅剩一丝的理智一样。  
伊甸园之蛇在脑子里把他的话整理了一下，大概是这样的内容：对不起Crowley，你是唯一能帮我的人，我为我接下来所做的一切事情向你道歉。上帝啊……原谅我。  
然后他就这么跪了下去，在尝试解开皮带扣未果后，天使抬起头看向Crowley，可能因为那些生理泪水的缘故让他的眼睛看上去水汪汪的，总之，Crowley着了魔地还真给他解开了。

Aziraphale很急切，他有些笨手笨脚地把Crowley的黑色西装裤给半褪到膝盖，皮带扣砸在大理石的玄关地板上发出了很大的声响。  
Crowley这时才如梦方醒，但此时的天使已经扒拉下了他的内裤，舌尖在龟头上试探地舔舐，就像在湖边喝水的小鹿。  
伊甸园之蛇不可避免地顺应着欲望勃起了，但他此时更多的是惊诧与困惑。  
“Aziraphale！”他难得正正经经地叫一次天使的大名。“他*的发生了什么！”  
但是天使只有一根舌头，而这根舌头现在正在和他的两根小兄弟打招呼，Crowley理所应当地没得到回应。  
也许作为朋友，他的理性会给天使在评价app里打上一颗星，但是小Crowley们绝对是会毫不犹豫地给上五星好评的。

Aziraphale口活其实不好，他就好像看完了十多部只有口交片段的黄片之后第一次付诸实践的处男。（某种程度上来说Crowley没有猜错，因为他之后在试图深喉时把自己呛到了。）  
在咳了好一阵子之后，Crowley以为自己终于能在自己的小兄弟和Aziraphale之间插上话时，天使却索性放弃了口交这种对初学者难度比较大的性行为进而想要干点更刺激的。

他们脱下来的衣服掉了一路，蛇希望这些衣服能够他们走到卧室，但夏天的衣着很明显只够两人撑到沙发。  
Crowley不可避免地就被天使推到了沙发上，事实上，他还有些好奇Aziraphale接下来会怎么做。毕竟，虽然在很多年前他们同为天使，但恶魔在堕落之时就为了顺应淫欲而选择了性别，而天使的每一副身躯都是避讳了性字的人偶躯体。  
Aziraphale的食指划过自己空无一物的下体，一朵含苞的女穴从指腹划过的地方绽开——就像拉开了一条性爱拉链。

恶魔终于彻底不能理解这个世界了，如果不是他与天使相伴了六千年，关于对方各方面的味道（除了古龙水以外还包括灵魂。）都了如指掌的话，他还以为天使的躯体被什么人给侵占了又或者是天使终于撑不过甜品堆积起来的罪孽唐突堕天。  
但是没有，天使的躯体里没有第二个灵魂，且他的灵魂里也没有散发着堕落的气味，这个帮他口交还给自己变出一条肉缝来准备进行性交的超自然体是如假包换的权天使Aziraphale。

此时Aziraphale正在试图弄湿自己，他第一次有这个，还不太懂它的运作原理，在几次强行让干涩的手指捅进去以失败告终之后，成功地让作为性方面的前辈——恶魔Crowley看不下去了。  
恶魔一只手伸出扶住了Aziraphale的胯骨，一只手去揉搓他的阴蒂。  
他的左手感受到了胯骨的颤抖，天使很明显腿软了，他立着的大腿慢慢败在从腿根蔓延下来的酥麻感觉而慢慢瘫倒，这下Aziraphale完全坐在恶魔的身上了。  
一些透明的粘稠液体从肉缝里缓缓流出，滴进了恶魔的手心里。Crowley的手指就着这些淫液捅进了天使新生的女穴里，液体与肉体挤压之后发出了一些黏稠的咕唧声。

Crowley不是没有幻想过跟天使做爱，但是他幻想了六千年，绝对没有任何一种方案是像现在这样的。  
从玄关开始就完全偏移了他的性幻想剧本，就连刚刚那一声挤压黏液的咕唧声，按照剧本来走的话天使本该要脸红心跳地捂住自己的脸。  
而不是像现在这样，好像任何事情都已经激不起天使的羞耻心，他在自己的手指插进去的那一刻长舒的呻吟淫秽得就像索多玛的街头小曲。

想到这里他的手指报复性地施了点力道来翻搅肉穴的甬道，天使的腰也软了，他低下身子伏在恶魔的胸膛，不知道是故意的还是无意的，他张开自己轻喘的嘴，这些馥郁的喘息齐齐对着蛇的耳朵发散出淫糜的香气。  
Crowley的理性在与疯狂的现实抗争了许久后终于宣告牺牲，它死得很壮烈，身体后仰，重重地倒进了性欲与诱惑交织成的汪洋之中，只有几个上浮的气泡证明它存在过。

恶魔从沙发上直起身来，把坐在他大腿上的天使看似恶狠狠实则力道中等地推倒在沙发的另一头。理性最后的几个气泡说，这沙发用来做爱会不会太硬，然后它就完全被淹没了。  
伊甸园之蛇把自己引以为傲的第一根阴茎塞进天使的阴唇里，淫液包裹着它夹道欢迎进了深处，重力则助纣为虐地让它捅得更深。  
Aziraphale适时地发出了舒爽的长叹，然后是一阵轻笑，他泼洒过牛奶似的白皙手臂搂住Crowley的脖子，一些还没来得及打理的毛躁红发搔着天使的皮肤一阵痒。  
恶魔狰狞地咬着自己的牙，不知为何他心中有股冲天的怨气。那隐约是股恨意，而他攥着这股恨意不知该向谁发泄，最后只能任由它烂在手里，低质量的怨气浸入他的骨血里缓缓流淌。  
他发了狠地去肏弄天使的女穴，把那些烂熟的果汁都从核里榨出来，那些甜丝丝又黏糊糊的果汁溅满了天使的大腿根。  
不适合做爱的硬质皮革沙发此时卑微地发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，那是摇晃的金属与金属的摩擦声，而且这声音听起来比喘息来得还要有性爱的感觉。

恶魔在性爱中积攒的怒气甚至蔓延到了玄关，植物在Crowley的盛怒中瑟瑟发抖，它们不懂感情和性爱，它们只知道这辛辣的情绪往常出现一点点都会有无辜的同类被领出去处刑，这些情绪一下子变得这么多，就好像整个房间都即将变成一台巨大榨汁机。  
Crowley不知道自己的盆栽们今晚因为过度惊吓而急速憔悴了下去，如果他知道，他会更加生气，但不是现在。  
现在，他正在专心肏着天使，甚至用上了虽然比起第一根阴茎来说稍短了一些，但是直径足够粗的第二根阴茎。  
他指望着天使会求饶，会用他熟悉的语气责怪地大喊，Crowley！你太用力了！但是没有，他的天使只是一直微笑，微张的牙关根本关不住任何一声喘息与呻吟。  
直到最后，他的两根阴茎都不遗余力地把精液灌进天使的肚子里，抽出来的时候还不忘了恶狠狠地再往里面捣两下，白色的液体又从缝隙中被挤压了出来，还有天使的两声尖叫。

之后，Aziraphale就像是餍足的小兽一样睡着了。  
恶魔踌躇半天，还是把天使从这张不管是用来做爱还是睡觉都过于硬了的皮革沙发上抱起，他为天使弄乱了自己总是铺平齐整的床铺，自己也因为这场突如其来的荒诞性爱而精疲力尽，就这么搂着Aziraphale睡着了。

醒来时臂弯里早已没有什么天使，自己的衣服也还穿得好好的。  
他走出去看沙发上昨夜的狼藉，还有那些散落在地上的衣服。没有衣服，也没有干涸在皮革上的精斑，沙发闪闪发亮，就好像刚打过蜡一样。  
恶魔懒得计较，也不想细想，索性就当那是一场梦。  
但就像我说的，事情发生了一次两次你还可以当是旖旎的梦境，但是当事情发生了三次四次，再往后面发生的次数你都懒得去计数，这绝对不是梦。

第二次发生在一个闲适的午后，午后不适合做梦，但通常都是好事发生的时间，虽然Crowley很确定这不能算是好事。  
因为玄关的盆栽莫名其妙地黄了大半，他只能把那些不争气的绿植全都拿去当堆肥，再去花店进货。  
他捧着新一代植物对话学的牺牲品站在自己的黑色宾利旁，后车门自觉地自己打开，恶魔把大大小小的盆栽都用安全带捆在后座上，然后才打开驾驶室的那一边车门。  
他刚坐下， 脚都还没踩在油门上，一扭头，又是一脸可怜兮兮的Aziraphale。  
这次他也没拒绝，两个人在可怜的老古董车里搞得天雷勾地火，轮胎浮想联翩地上下来回着，Crowley耐着性子给车子上的所有玻璃都加了个黑色的布帘，但动静还是大得是个人路过这辆车都知道里面发生了什么。  
当欲望的潮水退去，恶魔打算跟他的天使朋友好好谈谈这件事的时候，他发誓他只是瞟了一眼后座的植物是否安好，当他把头回过来时，天使就又消失了。

Crowley决意找天使好好谈谈，便驱车去旧书店堵他，据他回忆里书店门口那张古怪又刁钻的营业时间表来说，现在应该开着门。  
实木的大门把恶魔挡在外面，事实上挡住他的并不是大门，因为世界上没有任何一扇门能挡得住Crowley，就连地狱之门也不行。所以严格来说不是大门挡住了恶魔，而是大门上那张店主长期外出的字条。  
虽然就连这张字条也没能阻止恶魔强行破开上锁的大门，它被用作成随手可得的泄愤小道具，一张崭新的铜版纸片就这样被攥成皱巴巴的纸团。

恶魔无功而返。

第三次第四次都发生在他的公寓里，往后的次数他都懒得去计数。  
他有时都会恍惚的觉得这根本不是天使，而是来觅食的魅魔，而自己很不幸的是这位魅魔最爱的口粮。  
恶魔试过很多办法，他把天使按在镜子面前干，让他烟灰色的眼珠好好看着自己在恶魔的肏弄下泛红泥泞的下流身躯；他为天使加上阴茎跟后穴，然后一整个晚上都用手指环着他的龟头不让他射精，满意地看着他在前列腺高潮跟前端得不到解放的快感与痛苦中反反复复地沉沦。  
有几次发生在书店，Crowley会故意把天使的珍藏从书架上弄掉，然后在这些堆叠的古书上做爱，看着天使不可避免地在他视若珍宝的封面上射精，白色的精液沿着封皮上的烫金字缓缓淌下。  
恶魔还是没忍住用一个响指把那些精斑都从书皮上弄走。  
这些都没办法让天使坐下来面对面地好好跟他谈谈。

“我是说，我究竟做错了什么！”  
他当杯子里尚未被勾兑的白兰地是水，大口大口地往下灌。球形的冰块在玻璃壁上叮当作响，缓缓融化。  
“想来就来，想走就走，我他*是什么？是按摩棒吗？”  
恶魔甚至不打算在自己意识沉沦之际把这些酒精排出，他爱上了自己正被搅拌着的浆糊脑袋。  
在此时，恶魔才能把自己胸中的疑惑跟焦躁全部都化成充斥酒精的废气跟粗话，从那个对于超自然体来说过于狭小的内心空间释放出来。  
酒保面无表情地擦拭着自己手里的玻璃杯，他打算过一会再去雕刻一些球形的冰块，但不打算往这位先生的杯子里添了。对于这种只是想来用酒精发泄而并非细细品味的客人来说，这些冰凉的固体水并不能够点缀他们烦闷的夜晚。  
他只当这又是一个被游戏人生的女性或者男性或者中性人玩弄了的可怜人，虽然他看上去比较像玩弄人的那一方，但是生活你又怎么说得准呢，人不可貌相。  
“每当你觉得你的生活终于能够平静下来，然后你终于有时间去停下来好好思考……嗝。”  
Crowley打了个酒嗝，意识大概是从这个时候才撑不住酒精的侵袭开始慢慢涣散。

“不好意思，我朋友喝醉了。”  
此时一位白发的男子突然出现在吧台。  
他穿着熨烫服帖的米白色三件套，脖子上系着格纹呢的领结，烟灰色的瞳孔里装着吧台吊顶上的金黄色灯光，笑容完美的就像某些有历史的贵族家族墙上挂着的祖先画像。  
他是英国人，他是GAY，他很聪明，而且不是爱来酒吧的类型。每个人第一眼见到Aziraphale时都会给他擅自安上一些标签，大多标签都是共通的，酒保只是多安上了一个与自己职业场所相关的而已。  
“Crowley没给您添麻烦吧？”  
他的声音很轻柔，一副站在捣乱的小孩身后的母亲微笑地为自己的孩子向他人道歉的模样。  
这位先生看起来不常来酒吧，大概只是为了把眼前这个喝白兰地喝到烂醉的红发男人接回去才不得已涉足进来，真是好朋友啊。  
“操，Angel……”  
Crowley象征性地挣脱起天使想要扶起他的手，虽然他分不清这究竟是梦境幻觉还是现实世界。  
“对不起……Crowley，对不起。”  
酒保能从天使发亮的眼睛里看到一些闪着光的爱意，也许人类并没有感受到爱意的特异功能，但他们总是会观察的——而且总爱把观察到的东西添油加醋地进行想象。  
也许又是一条从不回头的单程列车。

后来的事情Crowley忘了个七七八八，只记得自己好像在酒吧的厕所里就把天使按在门上操了起来，他不就是为了这个，醉酒的恶魔腹诽。  
充斥着酒精气味的单间门嘎吱作响，视线里只有天使半褪的外套和暴露在空气中的白嫩后颈，他想也没想就咬了上去，恶魔的尖牙凿进香甜的奶砖里，深埋在冰淇淋深处的草莓果酱争先恐后地涌了出来。也许不是果酱，恶魔舔了舔沾在牙上的鲜红液体，铁锈味混着酒精让他的大脑更加混乱。  
外面的猫叫的好大声，甚至盖过了Aziraphale喘出的蜂蜜酒，绵软的呜咽声让Crowley更加烦躁。他每用力肏一次天使，猫就叫得更大声，他就跟猫杠上了。  
一些水珠啪嗒啪嗒地打在卫生间的瓷砖地板上，天使的胸腔起伏得厉害，猫也叫得很大声，但是恶魔的脑子乱得厉害，现实世界成了他理不清的毛线团。  
好像自那天开始，Aziraphale就成了只会说对不起Crowley的性爱玩具。

恶魔从公寓的大床上醒来，只有残留的古龙水味道证明着那不是一场求而不得的疯狂梦境。

Aziraphale究竟怎么了。

他的思绪回到了自己铁灰色的墙纸筑起的壁垒，他是认真地开始思考改变公寓的装潢了，也许就该怪这没人情味的前卫色调让他跟天使之间的性爱变得如此冰冷，如同钢筋水泥的壁垒。  
恶魔思考着自己兴许该睡一觉，反正Aziraphale只需要他的两根老二醒着就行，也许他真该睡过去，起码不用面对这扫兴又该死的性爱。

猫又在叫了。  
但Crowley铁了心地不想让任何东西叫醒他，他赌气似地紧闭着自己的眼皮，意识在梦境与现实的夹层中上下浮动。  
温热的水滴啪嗒啪嗒地打在他的小腹上，顺着肌肉的纹理流进恶魔的肚脐，猫叫声越来越大———等下，猫是怎么跑进室内来的。  
“对不起，Crowley……”他以为人偶又要重复一些陈词滥调，但看来玩具在主人睡着之后就会活过来的传言不假。  
“你是应该恨我的。”更多的水滴落了下来，Crowley朦朦胧胧地感觉到身上的天使动作慢慢停下了。  
恶魔悄悄地睁开一点眼皮，借着昏暗的室内做掩护，他看见天使在仓皇地擦着自己的眼泪。  
“好痛苦……”天使极力抑制着的哭腔就像小猫的呜咽声，起先只是细小的啜泣，也许是真的忍不住了，才渐渐大声了起来。

“好痛苦。”  
有一棵巨大的藤蔓在自己的身体里肆意地生长着，植物的根贯穿着手脚，从脑髓里不客气地吸取理智作为养分茁壮伸长着。  
Aziraphale回想起来，大概是在无形体化的那会为了找回英国的身躯时在哪个人类的潜意识中沾染上的小小污渍。他起初并没有在意，人类的小毛病对超自然体来说本来就不值一提。  
那是一颗被压抑在盒子最底下的魔豆，原来的主人一定为了把这颗豆子时刻埋在吸收不到水分的干燥土壤深处而时刻努力着，因为它时刻都在试图往上攀爬，试图在土壤中抓住那些流窜的水分。  
因为它需要的仅仅只是一滴水。

“好痛苦。”  
只需要一滴水，它就能在一夜之间长成冲天的藤蔓。  
从沙漠移植到了雨林，可怜天真又高傲的超自然体成了它的祭品，压抑了六千年的甘露是最适合它成长的养分。

“好痛苦。”  
藤蔓还想要更多，但是不够，不管多少都不够。  
不管是快感、精液、暴力、伤口、还是那些故意羞辱他的言语。  
不够，藤蔓还想要更多，藤蔓还想长得更高。

“好痛苦。”  
因为藤蔓真正想要的不是这些东西。  
但是Crowley身上的确有蔓藤唯一需要的东西。

冰凉的手心贴上的天使的脸，缓缓睁开的金黄色蛇瞳在昏暗的房间里死死地盯着Aziraphale的脸。  
“你很痛苦。”  
这是个陈述句，它不是疑问句也不是感叹句，它只是个诚实地叙述出事实的陈述句。  
“为什么不告诉我你很痛苦？”  
Aziraphale想要逃跑，但是恶魔攥住了他想要打响指的手，Crowley从床上坐了起来。  
“Crowley……”  
“为什么不告诉我啊！你很痛苦！”  
Aziraphale慌张地捂住自己的脸，就连被蛇瞳打量着也是一种严酷的刑罚，当支配大脑的欲望消退时，比欲浪更加汹涌的罪恶感和羞耻感是吞没城市的海啸。  
“不要看着我！！！”  
天使蜷缩起来颤抖着，他干脆用手臂抱住自己的头，好像这样就能让自己与现实隔绝。

Aziraphale的喊叫像是砸向恶魔的当头一棒。  
Crowley被莫名其妙的焦躁与怒火冲昏了头，以至于他都快忘记Aziraphale是有感情的活生生的超自然生物。  
妈的，可那是Aziraphale啊。  
那个眼睛像星辰，发丝像云朵，心灵软得就像一盘牛奶布丁的权天使Aziraphale啊。  
他早该注意到的，打从一开始那就不是什么莫名其妙的求欢，天使在发作性瘾，他是在向自己求救。  
Aziraphale那个时候就说过了：Crowley，你是唯一能帮我的人。Crowley，对不起。  
操，他一直都在告诉自己，他很痛苦。

恶魔俯身抱住权天使，他知道现在任何一种视线对天使来说都犹如尖刀，所以他将下巴扣在天使的肩上，避免了视线交汇，但又能让自己的话语好好地传达到Aziraphale的耳朵里。  
天使起初挣扎得很厉害，但在无言的沉默中又慢慢安静了下来。

“Angel，该说对不起的是我。”  
蔓藤安静了下来，它隐约觉得自己终于能够得到那个肖想已久的东西。说来可笑，它本不应该去期盼这种东西，对于不断渴求性爱的怪物来说它唯一就不该去期盼这样东西。  
“你很痛苦，对吗？”他用自己特有低沉嗓音在天使耳边小声询问，通常来说这招总是对诱惑对象百试不爽，据有幸听过的受害者描述，那就像是堕天使用他有些发焦但依旧柔软的羽毛轻柔地骚动你的耳道。  
这招真的屡试不爽，即使对于一个还在自我厌恶中不断挣扎沉浮的天使来说也是，Aziraphale小幅度地点了下头。  
罪恶嗓音此时就像岸边伸出的一只手，它抓住了天使伸出水面挣扎求救的双手。

“对不起。”  
Aziraphale总是用这种笨拙的方法求救，只是换了一种表现方式他就被弄得晕头转向了。

他想起那天在酒吧，他想对酒保抱怨什么来着。  
“每当你觉得你的生活终于能够平静下来，然后你终于有时间去停下来好好思考……嗝。”  
然后你终于有时间去停下来好好思考这是不是爱。  
这当然他*的是！不然他也不会因为Aziraphale只是为了解决性欲而不是为了跟他胸口贴胸口互相取暖才来上他的床这件事而莫名地生气好几个月。  
那天Aziraphale好像不是带着性欲来找他的，可能是真的想跟自己谈谈吧。但是他喝得烂醉，又把天使按在公共场所上了一晚上，还当天使的啜泣是窗外发情的野猫，可是那天的厕所根本就没窗户。  
Aziraphale在天使当中也是很会多想的类型，他早该留意这点的。如果你不给他一个明确的答案，他就会一直在自己的逻辑死胡同里打转，然后撞得满头是血。

“天啊……我应该早百八十年就跟你说这个的。”Crowley轻轻地揉了揉天使的后颈，令人惊异的是那天他在酒吧留下的咬痕居然没被天使治愈。。  
“听好了你这个笨天使，我是个恶魔，所以我只说这一遍。”  
Aziraphale发抖地呆在Crowley怀里，期待又害怕地等着那句至关重要的判决下达。

“我爱你，听到了吗？我爱你。”

通天的蔓藤终于得到了它短暂的一生唯一想要的那个东西，结束了它饥渴贪婪又狂妄的一生。  
挂在蔓藤上摇摇欲坠的天使也终于能脚踏实地地触碰到他的恶魔。  
他胸腔中那永远填不上的大洞慢慢合起。

“你有好受些吗？”Crowley挺起背看着终于渐渐恢复正常了的Aziraphale。  
“谢谢你，Crowley。”天使露出如释重负的微笑。  
“不用谢，Angel。”恶魔露出一个坏笑。  
“既然你没事了，我想我现在是不是值得一次正常的恋人之间的性爱体验？”

“不要！”天使捂住自己通红的脸，然后拿起手边的一个枕头。  
枕头拍在恶魔的脸上，当他把枕头从脸上拿下来的时候，灰姑娘早就落跑许久。  
一根毛茸茸的白色羽毛悠悠地飘落下来，但可别会错意了，这不是灰姑娘的水晶鞋。Crowley看向手上的枕头，它的缝合口上正好有个够羽毛漏出来的口子。  
“我明明就值得！”  
伊甸园之蛇笑着把手上的枕头砸在床垫上，更多的羽毛从里面被挤了出来，整个房间都是白色的绒羽在慢悠悠地坠落，就如同Crowley一样深谙慢悠悠的好处。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 磨了两天……我终于写完了。  
> 我感觉我简直是个让老蛇花式告白的魔鬼。  
> 总之是写来爽的，感谢你看到最后。  
> 日常求红心评论 (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)


End file.
